legobattlefrontvideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ElishuaJansen
Welcome! Congratulations on starting LEGO Battlefront Video Game Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Makuta Tarkairadan Hi Makuta Tarkairadan, thanks for telling me about this wiki. I shall post screenshots hopefully every week (I can only work on this on a weekend and during the school holidays). I'm currently downloading Unity3D and I shall start work on it tomorrow. I shall read about all the basics first and watch all the tutorials so that I fully understand how to use it. :) Kind regards. SKP4472 18:35, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I really like it! Good job! Also, thanks for the info about the characters. I shall start work on characters etc soon (I'm sorry but I have a busy week next week and so I won't be able to do much, after that though I shall be doing allot of stuff with the game design etc...). Kind regards. 19:31, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Make me admin and I'll make the theme. Talk 16:32, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Theme Designer. Talk 16:36, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Go to customize on your toolbar and add Theme Designer. Talk 16:42, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Wait, this is actually being made? 0_o Good luck...you'll need it... FB100Z • talk • 21:07, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello what is this wiki's point? sense we already have this? And can I help make the game? --- The dawn is coming... Well I don't want a knife and my one special should be my Mech-suit I have unity downloaded and can I help? --- The dawn is coming... Okay I just need to know what you use to design characters? I can help on the patches of the characters! --- The dawn is coming... 17:02, June 4, 2011 (UTC) To bad I don't have a mac --- The dawn is coming... Cool! who made it? --- The dawn is coming... Why'd you make this wiki? And my profile is fine. >:) 18:36, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Minifigure Hello again what are we going to use in the game to make the minifigures; Maya? --- The dawn is coming... 12:13, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh really does Unity allow that? --- The dawn is coming... Awesome! is Googlesketchup free? --- The dawn is coming... 12:29, June 22, 2011 (UTC)